Passion vacation in New York part one
by Mercedesadams
Summary: After a huge merger victory at Hart industries, the Johnathan and Jennifer plan their own celebration, however constant interruptions prompt them to plan a passion filled vacation in NYC away from everyone else.


Passion vacation in New York City

Part one:

The Hart's are hosting a celebration dinner with the top Executives, Board of Directors, and CEO Staff, being held at Linn Chau's, Johnathan had pulled off the merger with Microsoft, they had the banquet room reserved, Mr. Lee head of the board of directors was giving his speach on what the merger meant for hart industries, Johnathan seated next to Jennifer who was dressed in her black Gucci dress, one of Jonathan's favorites, very low cut in the front making it impossible to wear a bra, he was seated to her right, his arm moving between around her back, running his hand up and down her back while they were being pulled into conversations of those next to them, or reaching under the table when they knew know one was looking touching each other's legs, Jennifer often reaching over and running her hand over the side of his face and running her fingers through his hair, which she knows drives him crazy, she had caught him gaping at her looking down her dress a few times during random conversations, she smiled and said he thinks he's sly, I'm about 100% sure he's feeling the restriction in those pants about right now. Mr Lee had finished his speech about what to expect once the merger took place and the amazing opportunities and business adventures that hart industries would be embarking upon. He finished his speech by turning it over to Jonathan to explain some of the details of the adventures and opportunities that this merger would bring. He stood up but first leaning over and kissing Jennifer, she held his hand as he gave his speech about the power of the merger and a brief introduction about what it took to get there as well as all the many things that would beneficially help so many people with this merger creating several jobs as well as many other amazing things which he would share at a later point. Jennifer couldn't help but be lost in the amazement of what her beloved Jonathan was capable of doing, it was not only moving and amazing to her just what he was capable of doing it also totally turn on the power that he had and the things he was capable of doing, not only in business but on her as well, now she was the one who found herself gaping her mind wandering and what she planned on doing to him the second she got him home. He concluded his speech raised his glass and said to the future of hart industries and all the amazing staff and people who all help me make it happen. Everybody raised their glass toasted took a sip and then clapped for Jonathan he smiled. Johnathan sat back down immediately taking Jennifer's hand onto his lap, then he lifted it kissing it, Jennifer was so turned on she swore it was 100 degrees in that room, she reached over with her free hand and took a sip of her champagne to help cool her off trying to divert her mind out of the bedroom with Jonathan and focused back into the room and the people around her not an easy task as she often found herself unable to refocus on anything after thinking of her beloved Jonathan he tended to consume her every thought, rendering her powerless to think or feel anything but everything about him. As if on cue and the great distraction from anyone touching her looking and feeling like this right now or otherwise trying to engage her in a conversation to which she knew she wouldn't be able to pay attention to anything they were saying the waiters entered the room with the food of carrying everyone's attention to them and off of her and Jonathan, which she wasted no time in taking advantage of she dropped her hand under the table and over onto his lap reaching in under his napkin, she knew it, he was straining against his pants, she held her eyes on him. He turned to her half smiling and half you're so in for it when I get you out of here. He was about to leap out of his pants, he was already having a hard time keeping his mind focused on his speech and everybody else in the room with Jennifer looking like that right next to him not to mention her constant touching him and teasing him he knew she was thinking and wanting the same thing as him, getting out of there and getting home to their bed at this rate he wasn't sure they would even make it home. He reached over took her hand and squeezed it letting his thumb tease her in a sensuous rubbing motion which she knew was teasing her as a reminder of the way he touches her, she could barely eat her dinner as her mind was thinking of exactly what those hands on her body did to her, now he turned the tables on her, her panties were wet already and he hadn't even touched her yet, he was right she's utter putty in his hands. Johnathan too barely able to focus on his food or anyone else in the room Thank God everyone is involved in their own conversations and eating their delicious dinner he sneaks his hand over under Jennifer's napkin giving her a quick tease causing her to give a slight gasp, which she clearly tried to hurry and cover before anyone heard her, grabbed her glass champagne and takes a sip looking around to see if anyone had noticed luckily they hadn't her eyes look directly at Jonathan fire in her eyes and desire emulating from every part of her she gives him a look like can't we go soon, Jonathan who is an expert at reading your mind raises his eyebrows leans over looking around in to see if everyone is still busy which they are, he leans over into her ear and whispers you are bad just wait till I get you home and yes I'm working at getting it out of here ASAP. She smilies at him and wags her eyes getting excited at the mere thought of it all. Johnathan can barely keep his mind on his food or anything else in the room other than his beloved Jennifer sitting right next to him and what he plans on doing to her once he gets her out of there, he looks about the room everyone is involved in their evening and having a good time he knows that his part of the evening is finished so he conjures up his exit plan stands up and says that he is very sorry he has to leave a little early they want everybody to sit and enjoy themselves and order anything else they may want and enjoy your evening but that he and Jennifer have a prior engagement they need to be at so they need to leave a little early everybody thinks them for the dinner and everything else Jennifer smiles graciously and says no it is we who owe you all a debt of gratitude for all you do for us and the company Jonathan smiles again thanks everyone helps Jennifer with her coat they waved their goodbyes and exit the room. Johnathan has a firm grip on Jennifer she can feel the heat radiating from him even more than normal, Johnathan stops at the desk handsome the ticket for the valet boy to bring the car around and let them run his credit card, signs the bottom and says just send the total with my Secretary she will take care of everything else. Jonathan & Jennifer are longtime famous customers whom are not only long time favorites but get the five star treatment at all times he says of course Mr hart don't worry about a thing will take care of everything. He smiles and thanks them, then reaching around scoops Jennifer back into his arms, thankfully for him her coat is long and her back is to the wall so he wastes no time in reaching under and behind moving his hand from her back all the way down over her butt and giving her a little pinch, she smiles and jumps a little and looks at him like Jonathan not here, smiling...the that a boy comes in and says their car is ready and escorts them to their car Jonathan tips the guy and says he will handle everything from there and he helps Jennifer into the car sneaking in another feel under her jacket as she sits in her seat he shuts the door winking at her wagging his eyes, Johnathan practically runs to his side of the car jumps in and taking off out of the parking lot at a higher rate in which he probably should have his eyes looking straight ahead pulling out onto the street and making their descent towards home his hands locked tight onto the steering wheel, he does a quick check in the rearview mirror and survey's the surroundings streets for cops, when he doesn't see any. He hits the accelerator on the car, causing Jennifer's head to tip back against her seat, she smiles, lord, at this rate if they didn't end up pulling off on their little secret spot on Mulholland Drive it would be a miracle. She thought he thinks I'm putty in his hands, well two can play at that game. She pulled her hair down, shook it out then leaned up pushing her breasts to the hilt into the dress causing them to push through her dress even more. Johnathan barely able to keep his eyes on the road, as his eyes keep averting from the road to her breasts, he's now sweating little beads from his forehead, he loosened his tie trying to cool himself down and think about anything else but how he was going to throw her back on their bed and passionately make love to her all night. Jennifer clearly seeing she's getting him so hot, she looked down when pretending to check her lipstick in the mirror, she could see his erection straining against his pants, she saw him grip the steering wheel, and exceeded the speed limit by another 20 miles, he reaches up and yanked his tie from his neck and tosses it onto his briefcase in the backseat, then looking over at Jennifer, who now has her dress hiked up so he can see those toned long luxurious legs of hers. He regrips the steering wheel, taking the cars speed up another 15 miles she glanced over he was doing 80 in a 45 mile zone, knowing that if they got pulled over it would only detour her form getting him home and getting him out of that taylor maid suit that hugged every defined part of his strong arms, chest and legs. Johnathan is now the one catching her watching him, he says putty... two can play at this game he regrips the wheel her eyes avert to his hands, he's working the steering wheel like he works her special spot she's now the one sweating as she's lost in looking at his hands and thinks to herself oh he's a god with those things, he could bring her to a blinding climax with his hand, he knew exactly how to touch her and send her over the top over and over again. She was now visibly hot reached over and popped open the sunroof, Jonathan caught her and giggled look straight at her her, and said...putty wagging his eyes see I told you you are putty in my hands. Jennifer giggles back and says looking down at his visibly strained trousers and says well apparently you're also putty looking down noting the strain looking right back at him with devilish eyes well darling..? He pushes back a bit in his seat, trying to adjust to the discomfort of the strain, with his hightened speed and sheer luck with no cops watching he managed to make it to the the final street before the final 3.5 mile stretch to their willow pond dr home. He says darling how do we even make it through a meal? She bursts onto laughter, I don't know I often wonder the same thing, he looks over at her now laughing to, aint it great? She licks her lips exhales...I'd say amazing. Thinking to herself, that's an under statement Johnathan was not only the world's most incredible husband, but he was a god in bed, he was capable of turning her into a sex crazed manic with one gesture. They pull up to the gate of their willow pond house, Johnathan hits the remote opening the secured gate.

they enter the gate to the three mile streatch of their property jennifer leans over to Johnathan her eyes bright with desire, she unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over to Johnathan leaning into his ear she shakes her head smiles and says are you reading my mind again? Johnathan smiles and says, always my darling

She leans into his ear and kisses it lightly running her other left hand behind his head and letting her fingers run through the back of his hair she knows it makes him crazy she lets her head fall to the corner of his neck and lets her tongue kiss and caress the corner of his neck..hes really feeling the constraints of his erection straining in his pants she takes it to the next level and runs her hand and and fingers up and down his erection he lets out a moan his head falling back slightly his eyes briefly closed at the sensation of her touch..he catches his breath and says..darling..if you're not carefull your going to land us in the pond because I may miss the bridge or go over...she laughs and lets up on him..looking at the road she figures crashing the car will only delay their lovemaking session she knew she was now moments from starting..she opted to snuggle him and say..well you better pick up the pace...I'm already lost in thoughts of your lips and tounge on my body...Johnathan accelerates the gas looking at her he can already feel the heat radiating from her body and knows how wet her panties already are..They pull up to the drive way next to the house and Jennifer waits no time and reaches down and unfastened his seatbelt she leaps across seat pulling up her dress enough to give her the leverage she needs to move she slides over the console and into his lap hes so hard she can feel him through her panties she slowly rubs up and down on him causing herself to moan the feel of him makes her panties become wetter than before she plants passionate kiss on him his mouth engulfs hers he parts her lips with his tongue now in a battle with hers as he moves with her letting her caress his already strained erection against her heat which is so warm he can feel the heat through his pants..this causes Jennifer to gyrate on him as their breathing becomes more deep he stops her affraid if she keeps it up he'll explode before he gets anywhere near her come on darling lets take this to our room before max lets freeway out and we give max free show. He opens his door and helps lift her out of his seat, he opts to tease her just once more getting even with her last action..as she steps out he reaches under her dress giving her another tease with his fingers Jennifer gets weak in the knees grasping onto the door for support...mmm escape from her mouth as Johnathan steps out of the car behind her he grasps her hand in his and pulls her right next to him...leading her towards the front door...Darling you're in for it when I get you up stairs into our bed. They reach the front door as Jennifer pushes her full body weight into Johnathan pushing him up against the front door she plants another passionate kiss on him.. His hands run through her hair and hes got a tight grip on her shoulder as hes pulling her into him tighter she starts to her weak in the knees, he feels it and supports her full body weight, Jennifer running hands from his neck down his arm with her free hand feels the strength in his arm muscles moans deep and squeezes him. Things start to really escalate so Johnathan reaches down and opens the door they're already pawing at each others clothes as they're making the decent to the stairs..they start to climb the steps as max comes through the formal kitchen side and yells Mr and Mrs h..you're back? How was dinner? I heard on the news tonight that you pulled off the merger...how did that go...Jennifer smiling looking down shaking her head..Johnathan trying to be kind but still about to burst out of his pants pulls Jennifer in front of him in hopes max wont see as his jacket is already hanging off one side from Jennifer trying to yank it fully off before they were interrupted by max..Jennifer knowing his intentions stands and leans back against him leaning her head back on him his arms pulling her in tight she can feel his erection pushing into the backside of her. Johnathan speakes at a auctioneer level..great and it went great can we tell you all about it in the morning..We're both exhausted. He starts to push her upthe stairs so he can turn away from max and is stopped once again with more questions.. Do you want me to bring the champagne and did you want some desert? Jennifer able to see and feel Johnathan patience level beginning to drop smiles and says no thank you max...thank you anyways we're just going to retire to our room for the night. Max. says sure thing folks..and is about to ask something else when Johnathan literally pushes her up the stairs before he can say another word they both reply night max at the same time and quickly accend the stairs to their room. Once they reach it Johnathan nudges her into the door then quickly shuts it behind them. Both start to laugh Johnathan yanks his jacket the rest of the way off tossing it to the floor he sees Jennifer kick off her heels they seductively look at each other and Jennifer says now come here...he smiles at her shakes his head and says you come here...they both grin at each other...and say simultaneously meet me halfway...they give a devilish smile and make their way to eachother...Johnathan reaches out and takes her into him.. He licks top lip reaching for her he runs his hands up her arms to her shoulders and says here darling let me help you slip out of this and into something more comfortable.. Like naked and in my arms.. He reaches behind her holding her firm in his grasp he unzips the back of her dress then reaching up and gently pulling it from her shoulders she helps him along by pulling her arms out letting it fall to her knees she steps out of it while Johnathan looks down at her with pure lust grunts mmmm he slowly rubs his fingers up her arms causing her instant goosebumps on their wake..he reaches her neck and the thumbs rub along her cheek bone...He pulls her chin to him and lifts his lips to hers taking her lips to his. Jennifer taking in the way even after all these years together she melts everytime his lips come near hers the sensation they bring her every time makes her loose all self control. The power that he evokes from her consuming her every time. Taking in the way they feel and taste against hers she's fast loosing control of herself as her breathing gets heavier with the heated kiss hes got her locked on He pulls back letting her catch her breath as he rubs in gentle circles around her breasts causing them to become erect and taught.. She moans at his touch and reaches for his shirt she wants to see and feel more of him she unbuttones his shirt leaning in and pulling it off him she dives into his neck making a growning moan as she smells his Cologne she kisses and sucks on his neck using her lips and tongue..hes now about to burst the seam in his pants..she reaches down and runs ger hand up and down his erection on the way back up she allows her thumb to roll with more pressure caressing in strokes on the tip...He grasps...knowing if she keeps it up he'll explode before she gets them off he tries to regain control and focus..He pulls back grabbing her hands and pulling them up over her head he turns her around causing her to lean back against the door...he holds her there..and starts to kiss his way down her neck and over her breast licking and kissing her she can't control her words or emotion as she breathlessly cries out...oooh Johnathan.. The fire she's now feeling below is more than she can stand and the need for relief is increasing by the second... Johnathan knowing her every want and desire knows shes now at that point keeping his lips locked on her breasts and using his body weight to hold her firmly on the door for better balance reaches down her legs immediately part for his attention... He runs his hand slowly over her mound and down over her spot..Jennifer's eyes close as she breathlessly moans oh yes..there darling..she's breathless and she becomes excited knowing what his hands can do to her body. He reaches down and caresses her applying the right pressure working his fingers at the right pace...she's fast loosening her ability hold her balance as her climax is building Johnathan feeling her legs about to buckle pulls backmuch to Jennifer's disappointment..she kinda groans he reaches down picks her up and carries her to the bed.. Don't worry darling..I'll get you back there and more...he lays her on the bed as she lays back pulling him to her tighy he engulfs her lips with a deep passionate kiss, she's running her fingers through his hair with the other moving over his chest and down his sides pulling him into her she arches her hips to meet his feeling his erection through his pants on her now soaking wet panties, she reaches in between them and pulls his belt from his pants and flings it behind her them reaches for the button and undoes his pants..he's lost in her kiss and what plan he intends on taking her he is almost unware that he's almost down to his boxer's she reaches in and pulling them over his butt they get caught there as her other hand is tightly linked with his her mind racing with the anticipation of what is to come. She reaches into his boxer's and takes hold of his member fully at attention erection, this causes Johnathan to snap out of it as the feel of her touching him like she expertly does...he knows if he's not careful he wont be able to take her up and down the summit as many times as he can before sending her flying over the top not just once but as many times as she can possibly take it tonight..

While trying to regain his composure he pulls back so she can't touch him there yet...Jennifer cries out huhmmmm he smiles later darling.. Let me take care of you.. She knew she was powerless to his touch his sexual expertise is electrifying to her never had she ever been with a man who loves her the way he does..He never rushed in bed, he was completely turned on more watching her go over the edge..and she too enjoyed taking him to the summit they knew every part of each others body as they know their own, their physical relationship was was powerful intense and connected as their personal one was... Johnathan wasn't kidding he slowly and expertly sucked and kissed his way down her neck over her breasts leaving no part unattended he took his time reaching every spot..he made sure both the girls got the attention they needed, she was once again needing some desperate release as the fire below once again had her on fire..he could feel her breathing increase the lower he got as well as her tones coming from deep within her was becoming louder and more at a faster pace..he knew she was powerless and in need of his attention lower he could feel the intense heat through the barriers of her panties.. He firmly took hold of both sides one hand down her side the other down over mound he reaches lower and can not only smell her desire for him but feel her sopping wet panties as he gives her the much needed release she's been waiting for..again working her like a fiddle he knows so well he has the exact pressure to start her on the summit she's so desperate to climb..her breathing is now coming in gasps as he knows just where shes dying for that relief..she works his fingers at the perfect pace pressure and spot..she's now falling back deeper and harder into the bed..her breathing and cries getting faster and stronger he knows she's getting close and about to explode..she knows hes just taking her to to top of the summit she can feel her peak coming on hard and strong as she tightens her thighs around his hand her years indance, yoga, and horseback riding has her very strong there he feels her grip of her inner thighs tightening around his hand holding him there at that steady pace and actions he's doing he feels the strength around his hand like a walnut cracker tightening around his hand, he knows shes reached the summit about to go over the top..sends her over the edge just enough allow her that brief release..before pulling her just barely back to the top he pulls his hand and stops his actions.. She cries out beyond her control and rapid breathing..Johnathan...trying to reach for his hand and put it back there again...he doesn't miss a beat and reaches for the tops of her panties and pulls them off her sending them flying behind him onto the floor behind him..Jennifer is still shuddering wanting the attention right back where he left off and took her to, her legs fell open as he didn't waste a second getting back to where he left off...he loved this as much as anything else.. Her passion, desire and smell and taste drove him Just as crazy, he worked her like a fiddle knowing just how fast and hard to take her up and back over the summit..Jennifer was wriving and arching back into the bed, reaching down for his head she was crying out so fast and hard for him his tongue was pushing her into a blinding climax she could barely catch her breath as he was working her into earth shattering orgasm...she was now screaming out his name so loud she was thinking max would hear her and sending him running for their bedroom thinking an intruder had come and he was fighting them off...he had her so wet and held strong at her orgasm.. He took her there and knew she was into the throes of all..he let her ride it out from the top to the bottom but was very intuitive in knowing just how far to let her crash and melt into it..before he wanted to be in her taking her there and back as much as possible..Jennifer was panting and thriving and screaming out Jonathan name...before he leaped from her pulling at his boxer's he pulled them off. Jenniferonce again reaching down taking him in her hand.. The feel if her and the expert way she knew to hold touch and pace the way she worked him...he lowers himself between them...she desperately needing to feel him inside her leaning back reaching her opens legs to meet him and feel his member deep within her working her body to that level he so expertly takes her to...he enters her and fights every strength within him as he can feel how streaminly wet he's got her and her inner muscles still contracting from where he took her to, he slowly moves into her, allowing her body to react and work with his rhythm and pace he's about to take her on. He knowing her body as well as he does both inside and out...he tries to not think about the incredible way he feels deep inside the woman who means more than anything else in the world.. He could feel her readiness without speaking a word he moved right to the spot and moved expertly and rythmaticly at the pace thier bodies were crying out loud for.. Jennifer could feel Johnathan was getting close by the increasingly fast pace of his breathing she could feel him pulsating inside her..her climax was also building as he worked with her be was fast taking her up the summit she tightens around him causing him to cry out her breathing was coming in gasps as he was bringing her to the most incredibly amazing orgasm ever..her hart was thundering in her ears her legs tightened around his waist meeting his every move they moved as one...he knew she was there he could feel her spasms around him tightning and moving on his most sensitive spot he knew he was about to explode into her she had him feeling the most incredibly amazing orgasm, they both pulled back and looked at each other..their eyes deep with love passion and desire..both were crying out oh... Mmmm... Oh... Uhh...in shorter faster high pitch gasps.. Jennifer was there and he knew it. Johnathan too she could feel him pulsating she used her yoga skills and knew his spot she held him there as both simultaneously cries out now...in an earth shattering orgasm.. Jennifer felt the warm explosion of his seed inside her..both trying to catch their breath as the were both shuddering from thier climax..holding on to each other as they rode out the wave as long as possible..then Johnathan smiles looking at her eyes wide he barely lets them fall as he starts to move with her spasming he knows the rhythm and pace to move at..Jennifer's eyes go wide as she breathlessly can feel him pulsating moving expertly with her body..she can feel the building of another strong climax beginning to build her mind racing with the feeling she's got to be with the luckiest woman to have the most amazing man on the planet his sexual expertise electrifying to her..she looked straight into his eyes unable to speak as her heart was once again thundering in her ears he was fast bringing her to another amazing orgasm her third in under an hour, grabbing into his shoulders she wants to be as connected and close as possible fighting to ensure knowone can get inbetween them..both eyes are deadlocked on each other as they're moving in perfect synch Jennifer feels him reeaching the brink with her arching back to grab hold of the bed sheets for support she now gasping moaning beyond her control she cries out Johnathan both reaching the top together..he still not taking his eyes off watching her face pleasure and love all over it..he reaches up behind her claspping fingers and hands with his they hold on tight as they once again reach another earth shattering orgasm both crying out so loud they we're sure even max heard them as they held fast to complete ecstasy that is shuttering in their bodies..Jennifer cries out catching her breath. Oh darling...that was absolutely incredibly amazing..he gives her a devilish grin..I told you, you were in for it when I got you upstairs in this bed. She smiles still feeling the wave and the slowing of his breath she can still feel him pulsating deep within her..this time its her with the plan to bring him back and send him over..she looks dead in his eyes...she keeps him pulsating deep inside her she used her body weight reaching up with her hands she pulls him to his back with him she used her body weight pushes him back on the bed she smiles at him.. tuning to the sensation wave that's still coming down from, she starts to ride him bringing him back up the summit they barely just fell from she tightens and moves over him with perfect rhythm and pace..his breathing once again she feels his breathing getting faster and stronger as she picks up the pace of her speed over him..Johnathan trying to keep his eyes on Jennifer as one of his greatest pleasures is watching her climax but she got him going over the top fast she's an expert and knowing exactly the spot pace and tightens to send him exploding his eyes closing he cant explain the feeling he gets being inside and connected to his beloved Jennifer.. She follows the speed and rhythm and pace he set her on holding him right there she can feel him and knows hes close..she knows his is strong as she can see chest rising and falling his eyes are closed and rolling back she's right with him as both arching back Johnathan moans deep oh oh coming louder and harder Johnathan feeling her there moves to the spot causing her to scream out yes..oh yes...they once again cry out now...and reach the peak together Jennifer still crying out mmm in softer times as wave of extacy is flowing through her body..she falls on Johnathan who's still coming down from his...holds her close in his arms as he can still feel her spasms over his member..she pulls up looking at him his loving blue eyes looking deep into hers he runs his fingers through her hair he tenderly kisses her pulling her down next to him reaching down pulling the covers over them...shes lost in his eyes running her fingers through his hair..I love you so much darling...the way you make me feel when we're together like this. You make my body mind and soul feel so incredibly amazing. Johnathan I love you too darling, you make me feel the same way.. They tenderly kiss for while, he says looking at her smiling that was pretty incredible wasn't it..she laughs and says yes darling it was. He says looking at her..what do you say we fill the tub with our favorite fixings and I've got a bottle of champagne in here we can light some candles and listen to the rain storm and snuggle in the jets..Jennifer looks at him... Are you reading my mind again mr hart? He winks at her why yes...just like how I never let you out of my sight I've always got my eyes on you. They kiss then toss back the covers and run for their bathroom both taking on the tasks as not not waste a single minute of this magical evening together, Jennifer fires up the tub, adding the chanel almond bubble bath that Johnathan loves so much she puts the body oils on the side then grabs the candles down from the over hanging shelves and lights them filling the room with room with the sent of vanilla and almond.. The tubs filled to perfection then reaching over she turns on the silent jets..she steps in and sinks into the tub as Johnathan comes into the bathroom with two glasses and a bowl of strawberries they had in there..she smiles seductively reaching for the bowl here darling let me help you with that...he hands her the bowl and sets the glasses on the side..then says let me grab the ice bucket I don't want to be separated from you for a second..he turns and goes to get the ice bucket with the champagne Jennifer smiles and raises her eye brows as she takes in the magnificent sight of his back muscles and sexy naked but and legs she can't help but vocally say uh..mmmm the steam from the tub and jets filling the room.. Soft beads of sweat on her forehead she reaches over and pulls her hair up with the tie. Johnathan is back in the blink of an eye..she watches as he comes toward her she bites the top of her lip and raises her eye brow checking out his manhood that rocks her to her core everytime..she grunts mmm. Johnathan smiling says can I join you Mrs Hart? She says looking at him all seductively...yes come on in kemosabie the water is perfect..the only thing that it's missing to make me feel even better is you...get in here..she scoots back allowing him to slide in next to her.. he reaches up takes the glasses hands her, her glass then says a toast to you darling..she smiles and replies and to you..they clink glasses and take a sip. The storm outside beginning to build as they can hear the rain on the roof above them. Jennifer sinking onto the tub further holding Johnathan and laying her head on his chest...she loves the feel of his heart beating strong..its like a lullaby that transends her into such a deep calming peaceful sleep, Johnathan sinking into the tub with her drawing her in closer thinking about how the feeling of her right in his arms and laying next to him is pure heaven on earth. They sip their champagne and snuggle in close caressing each others hands and fingers listening to the rain...the jets soothing them into a relaxed state as the smell of almond and vanilla fills the room..the candles flickering the light in the room, Jennifer looks up..I love you so much darling, he kissed her forehead lifts her chin up to his..bringing her lips up to just touch his...looks into her beautiful eyes that are sparkling with the candles filling the room..I love you to darling..you're my entire life, without you I'm nothing, I have nothing.. He feels a tear drop as he's strong till it comes to her...Jennifer is his whole world..his life, his heart and soul belongs to her, he tenderly pulls her into a deep kids her heart racing as she can't ever deny how much he means to her and how she tries to act strong and independent she's that way because in his arms there's nothing in the world she cant face with him holding her, together they can do anything, face anything, beat anything. Johnathan is her heart, her soul, her entire world. They sink into the tub further drawing each other into deep kiss. After a few minutes lost in their kiss. They snuggle up reaching for their glasses they take asip and Jennifer says darling...now that you just pulled off this huge merger what's your schedule like the rest of the week? Johnathan smiling looks at her, actually nothing I personally need to be there for, I was actually thinking of a long weekend with the love of my life. Why? She reaches up for his hair touching the side of his face..well I was thinking...we could spend one of our shut out the whole world and everyone around us passion filled escapes...Johnathan raises his eyebrows..shaking his head..isn't it amazing how we always think alike? She smiles and says you were thinking of the same thing? He touches her face and runs his finger on her lips..yes I was thinking while stuck at the office missing out on our daily lunch dates how much I missed you and what I really wanted to be doing was wisk you away for one of our lust filled long extended weekends. Jennifer turning to him smiling big.. So I get you all to myself starting tonight? He smiles taking his glass on setting it down then taking hers and placing it next to his..yes sweetheart besides I think we already had one hell of a great kick off.. He says pushing her up a bit he moves and slides behind her well then Mrs Hart, what do you say about getting this long passion filled weekend on again. He reaches over grabbing the bottle of body oil he pours some in his hand and works it all over his hands then slowly works his hands over her shoulders and gives her a message Jennifer says mmm, oh yes...he works slowly and methodically from her neck shoulders back then lower back leaving nothing untouched. He then knowing she's putty in his hands reaches for the was cloth pours the almond bath soap on there and reaches around her and washes her chest moving in small circles he massages and washes her breasts causing them them to become taught shes laying completely against him her eyes closed losing herself in the sensation he's once again taking her on, she continues his motions her breathing increasingly moving faster he reaches for the bottle again and pours more on he reaches down washing her legs and thighs moving in closer to her pleasure spot which is now on fire eager for his expert attention..she let's her legs fell open knowing his expert hands will be making their decent there soon he smilies as he knows her well, he knows her every spot he moves over the top of her excerting the right pressure he moves in slow circles he keeps the pressure there using his fingers to work her pleasure spot to the breaking point..Jennifer is now sweating and again get heart is racing thundering in her ears, her breathing now in gasps she can feel her self being pushed into her breaking point, her climax is building strong Johnathan in creases the speed and all her weight against Johnathan as hes bringing her to another blinding climax..oh yes don't stop..that's it he feels her orgasm take hold as shes now gasping for air he feels her release then just as hes done expertly all night he lets her just barely come down from her high then pulls her up just out of the water laying her back on the bath pillow he opts to use his mouth and tongues to bring her up and take her over the edge as many times as possible. He puts his tongue where his hand just left Jennifer's eyes are now closed as she breathlessly moans in pure ecstasy, Johnathan is an expert in this arena too, his plan to take her to the summit and back here is in full swing, Jennifer's barely able to catch her breath as her climax is fast hard and strong she's crying beyond her control with the sheer pleasure Johnathan is raining on her, shes almost begging him to stop before he takes her to the brink her orgasm is mind blowing shes let go of his head and is now using the bar to brace herself on, as shes lost all strength and control her final ultimate groan filled the room as Johnathan knew he had quite successfully achieved his goal, he pulled back from her her body still shuddering trying to come down from the intense high it was on, he reaches up and pulls her into the warm water and into his warm embrace, he knows shes still coming down from the plato he sent her on, as shes still trying to regain her breathing, she hugs him to her oh Johnathan that was incredible he smiles and replies lets take you back there then,,hes at full attention and harder than a rock, she's quite ready for him from the intense high he just had her on, he enters her and the sensation is incredibly amazing for both of them as they immediately let out a pleasureable moan, shes he can feel her inner muscles still contracting from her orgasm this bring him inedible release right away, he starts to move in her feeling the rhythm of hers he slowly moves taking her back up the summit she barely came down from he feels the power of it building its coming on strong as hes in the exact spot the power and intensity is increasing by the second she's tightening around him in every way in the most sensitive spot, his breathing is now coming in fast as his pumping speed is faster and harder the water cushioning every thurst but pushing back with as much strength and power the orgasm is going to be strong as they both feel each other there they're at the top together both their cries are filling the room at loud vocal levels both cry out now..oh oh oh, and one last ear pearcing uuuhhhh as they reached the top together clinging on tight as they ride out the wave together. Jennifers full body weight holding onto his shoulders for support shes got no strength left in her legs and thighs neither one not wanting to let go of each other but bodies are spent from coming down from the intense peak they both shared...he lifts her from him as they sink into the tub.. Both still shuddering he holds her close...oh darling that was pretty incredible one of our best yet, Jennifer nods her head omg darling that was pretty incredible I don't know how you do it, your stamina never ceases to amaze me. I don't know how we manage to do what we do so well, but.. Oh my god, it's absolutely electrifying to me.

He says we truly love each other darling, we're soulmates matched perfectly in every possible way. They tenderly kiss as Jennifer pulls back and says I really do love you Mr. Hart. He runs his hands through her hair, looks her right in the eyes..and I really do love you mrs. Hart. They tenderly kiss both simultaneously sigh in complete and contentness together. Johnathan says what do you say we sneak down stairs and split a sandwich I don't know about you but I think we burned far more calories then we took in today. She smiles and says yes that sounds like another great idea. They step out of the tub Johnathan grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Jennifer first. Then grabbing one for himself he helps her out of the tub they dry off grab their matching bathrobes and head downstairs to grab a sandwich. While in the kitchen they sit and eat their sandwich Jennifer says darling that was one fantastic merger you pulled off this week, that could bring some much needed jobs to kenya couldn't it? Johnathan smiling big yes darling it will, as it will also draw a much larger global attention to your wildlife foundation and greater fundings coming in. Jennifer getting excited her eyes all sparkling wide with excitement, Johnathan...that's what you wanted to accomplish the most out of all this wasn't it? He nods his head yes darling it was winking at her. I know how much kenya means to you and the foundation, he reaches out and brushed her cheek with his hand, looking right at her into her eyes, how much it means to both of us. Tears are now welling up in her eyes, god I love you so much..shaking her head. He pushes his empty plate towards Jennifer's sits up leaning over the table he tenderly kisses her wiping her tears away. I love you too sweetheart. What do you say we call it a night and go upstairs to our room and snuggle in each other's arms for the rest of the night. She smiles looking at the clock well its 3:00 in the morning that was one heck of a start to our passion filled escape from the world weekend, Kemosabie. She kisses him and they take their plates and toss em in the dishwasher lock arms and head up stairs. Once they reach thier room they head for their dressing room Johnathan reaches in for his pjs and tosses Jennifer his top she smiles and drops her robe and puts it on, Johnathan pulls the bottoms on and he goes over to straighten up the sheets they left them in complete disarray after their lovemaking session, she steps to the other side and helps him, and giggles..he smiles looks at her and says what as he puts the pillows back in their correct spots. She says I was just thinking it's a good thing this bed and sheets can't talk. He shakes his head well the world would be jealous..I'm already the envy of everyman in the world when they see you on my arm. He climbs in, Jennifer shaking her head I think you're a little biest darling. Hitting the light switch before climbing into bed and into Jonathan's awaiting warm and strong arms, she says kissing into the corner of his neck...I can't wait to spend the next few days right here in this room and held in your arms like this.. Just the two of us all alone. He kisses her head pulls her in tight to him me too darling. They snuggle up and drift off in a peaceful rest listening to the rain storm on the roof above them.

As the sun is shining in through the blinds and drawn curtains Jennifer wakes up slowly her mind and body at complete ease as she feels Johnathan breathing deep under her she smiles thinking back on their previous evening which brought her to an amazing 5 orgasms, she could feel the strength of Johnathans heart beating strong in her ear laying on his chest. She smiled and thought about how lucky she was to have such an amazing husband she spent years wondering what she did that was so special that she was given such an amazing gift. He was hands down the most amazing man that was ever placed on earth, he was strong, independent, incredibly smart, successful, and she truly felt the safest when by his side and in his arms, she knew he'd lay down his life for her in a New York minute, he had several times in their years together. He'd do anything for her and protect her at all costs. Aside from all that he was amazingly handsome and sexy, and most definitely the worlds greatest lover. She smiled thinking back on their night of unbridled passion and how he took her to the brink of 5 of the most incredibly amazing orgasms ever. The mear thought of it was already making her hot, she looked the clock and smiled knowing that Johnathan shut off the alarm clock before the snuggled up for the night, they had one hell off a kick off to their long passion filled weekend...she thought well he sure did one hell of a great job on me last night, why don't I sneak under these covers and wake him up with a great morning start to our weekend..she knew he was still in a deep sleep by the pattern of his breathing she knew if she moved to fast he'd awaken before she got there, she carefully slipped her head off him yet keeping it just to the side of him her one hand was slid under him under the pillow, she knew that one needed to move next she did however have perfect reach with her right hand so she scooted down into better grasps and slowly rubbed and massaged his member h

The mear light strokes of her hand he was already getting hard she let nails run down and go over his sack and back up with more pressure caressing to the top he was now waking up so she swiftly pulled her arm out from under the pillow and climed under the sheets she reached into his pj bottoms and took hold of his member she was working him to full attention as she knew well exactly how to touch caress and pace his favorite spot.. He opened his eyes and smiled looking down at Jennifer who had fire in her eyes as she smiles and kept her pace watching his eyes grow wide and his breathing getting faster, she stopped only long enough to pull his pants down to give her better access, she knew she had him where she wanted him and took him in her mouth Johnathans head hit the pillow behind him as her sucking tightened and moves over his spot with expertise her other hand stroking lower he was completely climbing peak when a wrapping on the door came.. Mr. And Mrs. H..ive for the paper here you want some coffee? Should I start breakfast? Johnathan trying to ignore him not wanting Jennifer to stop her incredible actions she's raining on him, not to mention the speed she's bringing him to the summit peak..hes now moaning deeper and harder as she's right in his sensitive spot, max banging on the door still.. By now Jennifer knows its stop and don't send him flying or ignore max..Johnathan can hear max but on the brink and not wanting to let her stop yet..Jennifer works him right there as now max is banging on the door still, Johnathan cries out in a loud moaning grin as he pulls Jennifer up just a bit and explodes max stops in mid bang as he hears them other wise occupied at the moment, he backs off the door leaving the paper at their door. Johnathan smiling at her says darling that was amazing, you blew my mind with that one..she not wanting to let the moment go..pulls her up to him laying her back on her pillow he runs his hands along her thighs and up to her sides just under her breasts using his thumb pads to circles her causing them to become taught, he stays there for a few min causing her to moan yes...he needing a better view as well as access pulls his hands out to unbutton and remove her pj top, he sends it flying across the room. Then gets back to where he was only this time hes straddling her and puts his lips and mouth where his hands just left he makes sure to give both simultaneously the right attention, Jennifer's now feeling below a desperate need of relief, she bends one knee up letting it fall open and rest against his inner thigh the other lifting for the same need, he knows her like a book and moves slowly towards her sweet spot, hes licking kissing her stomach working her slowly towards the peak she's so desperately needing to climb, he takes hold of her hips which are now moving involuntarily lifting and moving involuntarily pushing Johnathan to bring her some relief.. He works his way there to the very spot that sends her over the edge. She lets out an ah... Yes...as she arches back in her pillow grasping onto the sides as he's taking her to the brink quickly her breathing coming in short gasps as he's not letting up on her shes at her peak and screaming Johnathan oh..oh.. Omg yes.. Oh.. He pushes her over the edge..then pulls back over the top of him he enters her she's still shuddering wanting to pull him into her as much as he can she wraps her legs around his waist giving access to move into her more her hips moving to match his thrusts they both work with the pace and rhythm that each set, Jennifer gripping into his shoulders and back waist pulling her deeper inside both of them taking in the sheer feel and ecstasy of each other, both are reaching the summit quickly as their previous peak and barely coming down from the intense last one has them reaching the top..Jennifer sensing her own but can feel Johnathans she knows it will be powerful for him by throbbing and pace of it she can feel him deep inside her, moving in perfect synch with her his breathing now shorter and faster he feels Jennifer's build as shes tightened around him and her spasming is quickly building he reaches down in between them he hits her spot and matches the speed Jennifer's now screaming out Jonathan name, her orgasm peaking his right with hers they both crying out as they know each other is close, both crying out oh uh oh... When the intercom goes off both simultaneously sigh an uuug as its max again.. Not even willing to let this one go, they send eachoher flying over the top both are how crying out loud in a mind blowing orgasms...Johnathan looking at Jennifer has they're coming down from their high. Johnathan kissing her gripping her hands as they still move to ride the incredible wave as long as possible. He looks in her eyes oh darling what an amazing wake up call...another great kick off to our passion weekend continues.. They snuggle up as the wave ends both still shuddering they cuddle under the covers..Johnathan looks at her well max got an ear full at our door this morning..,Jennifer smiles giggles and says well I could have stopped so we could answer him but you weren't exactly stopping me or even caring he was there so I was hoping he'd take the hint we couldn't answer him at that moment. He shakes his head..no darling I most definitely didn't want you to stop, nor do I care about the news in the paper..this is our shut out the whole world around us passion weekend. Jennifer sinking into his neck kisses his neck darling I'm starting to think between the banging on our door and then blowing up the intercom I don't know how we are going to get this all alone just the two of us time.. Johnathan smiling at her..mm this gives me an amazing idea..ive for the perfect place, he reaches over grabbing the phone..he calls his pilots.. Hi Steve this is Johnathan I was hoping you could secure the crew and get everything in order for lift off at the lax asap... Mrs. Hart and I are planning a long weekend in New York city. We're staying at our apartment. Jennifer is now getting excited...Johnathan looks at her smiling playing with her hair he says great just call us when you know what time to lift off. Thank you steve. He hangs up...looks at Jennifer. When you want a passion getaway...you get it. Jennifer getting all excited what an excellent idea. So I take it we better get packed. And head downstairs before max spends up the squad services...ok..but before we head downstairs..why don't you join me in the shower? She smiles you better believe it kemosabie, but first lets intercom max and tell him we will be down in 45 min for breakfast. She leaped out of the bed while Johnathan winks at her be right there. She leaps out of the bed Johnathan smiling makes an mmm sound as he sees her breasts moving in unison with her bounce as she streaks off giggling to the shower..Johnathan turning and watching her till he can't see her anymore grabbing the phone intercoms Max...hi max Mrs. H and I are grabbing a shower and will be down in 45 min, Max says I take it your both starving..smiling on the other end. Johnathan shaking his head, replies yes...and Max like we always say if we don't ask in advance..We're good on needing or wanting anything.. He laughs and says we'll be down in 45. He hangs up and runs to the shower...Jennifer laughs hi sailor...did you come to help with those hard to reach places? He says you're every wish is my comand...he grabs the body soap on the side pouring some in his hands Jennifer with a sly grin seductively says grabbing it from his hand pours some in her hands and says come here..you dirty dirty boy. Both smiling at each other with a lust full grin. After some fun in the shower they get dressed and ready and head downstairs to grab some breakfast, they bounce in the kitchen door and simultaneously say good morning Max.. Jennifer feeling a little embarrassed says sorry about that Max.. As she grabs the coffee pot and pours her and Johnathan a cup of coffee then sits down, Max says no I should have figured. He hands them their plates then reaching for the pot tops off his coffee, Johnathan winking at Jennifer says Max...you can take the next couple weeks off, Jennifer and I are headed to New York City for a little get away. Jennifer's eyes go wide...two weeks? Getting excited he says yes the change of hands and final documents that will complete merger will be done at our NY office's, so figured we'd sneak out early and extend our long weekend. Jennifer is like a little school girl all giddy in her seat they dig into breakfast both are famished after their lovemaking sessions last night and this morning. After breakfast they head upstairs to pack, while upstairs Jennifer checks around the corner to see if Johnathan is still in the room, his cell phones rang so he was standing over the desk writing down some information, she sneaks over to her lingerie drawer and pulls some little fun numbers for their trip. She runs them to the suit case and sneaks them under her other clothes, turning quick to see if Johnathan caught her or saw anything she was happy he was looking in the other direction reading back some numbers and times. Johnathan catching sight of Jennifer packing he winks at her and reaches out and grabs her before she can head back in the dressing room. He pulls her into his lap, Jennifer's giggling falls into his lap, he kisses into her neck and holds her in tight to him, he ends his conversation with Steve and says ok we'll be there at 1 thank you again for making this last minute trip for us. He hangs up and says... Darling.. You are bad...she laughs and says why? He looks at her you...walking back and forth out of the dressing room and bending over in front of me like that..I wanted to grab you and through you back on that bed..you're so incredibly beautiful and have the most amazing body.. You drive me crazy. She smilies Johnathan..shaking her head at him..I love you. He looks at her and says I love you too darling. He looks over his shoulder at the clock.. Mmm so are we almost fully packed? She smiles at him yes I've got us packed other than your shaving gear, but I know we've got all that at the apartment. He says mmmm..good..before she could even react he picked her up and carried her to the bed, and said...well we got time for me to ravish you before we have to leave for the airport...he lays her on her side of the bed her giggling looking into his eyes...full of pure fire and lust he lands ontop of her and engulfs her lips in a passionate kiss. He literally takes her breath away he lets her up for air when he moves from her lips and down her neck, reaching up under her sweater he unclasps her bra with two finger in under a second he moves his hands and is massaging her breasts using his thumbs to gently circles them she moans as they become taught, he scoots back and down off her enough to pull her shirt up over the top of her.. He replaces his hand with his mouth then uses his free hand to reach down under her skirt and moves his hand to her heat he can feel her desire for him it feels like her panties are melting her legs part for his actions and he takes hand and works his magic causing her to cry out her breath is coming in fast gasps he's not letting his lips stop thier asault as his magical hand his moving her up quickly into a blinding climax he's working her to the point her panties are soaking wet..she cries out as her moment comes and hes still working her as she lifting her hips to meet his assult her thighs lock his hand in tight as he sends her flying over the top he feels her flooding in her panties her breath trying to regulate as shes still shaking and grinding on his hand to keep the wave of pleasure going as long as possible..she can barely hear as her heart was still thundering in her ears so hard, she opens opens her eyes to see Johnathan looking deep in her eyes, a look of complete satisfaction in his eyes.. She looks at him omg darling that was pretty incredible, that felt amazing I swear I'm the worlds luckiest woman to have a husband and lover as incredible as you. He smiles I aim to please, Jennifer running her hand up over his hair oh my god darling you sure do. Now...seeing as though we have another 40 min...before we need to finish packing...she reaches down and says feeling his erection straining in his pants here lets help you get rid of this before we go..before he can speak she pushes her hand into his pants and his stroaking him fast his breathing is rapidly growing stronger and faster..he's climbing the top so fast hes affraid be will peak before joining her so he pulls back and starts ripping off his clothes..she does the same their clothes flying off and landing every where in record time...he takes her hands and clasps his fingers with hers they fall back on the bed, he knows their previous foreplay has her ready..He to close to the top to allow a prolonged foreplay, he moves to her spot and is harder than a rock, her hips lifting to meet his member running along her spot he can feel shes still wet from her climax she cries out as the mear feeling of him there feels incredible, she moves her self up hand down and around the tip she's breathing heavily oh darling that feels so amazing, Johnathan like he's discovered a new toy.. Her movements there in his most sensitive spot is bringing him to the summit quickly he's trying to maintain focused on her so he can watch her climax, but the way their movements are working these spots both are climbing the top together so fast he pulls back and moves inside her his eyes loosening sight of her as the way she feels inside is making him loose control to fast she is moving up the top quickly..she feels him there to but wanting to reach the peak together with him she fights to await it she moves with him and times her inner muscles to work him in his spot..she knows she found it cause he audibly grunts out in a powerful uuh...his pace increasing both are crying out yes...ah ...both are at the top and feel the power of it now plunging them over the top..oh oh NOW..now they cry out..both beyond vocal ability to hold back both eyes rolled back no air left to breath scream out YES...the orgasm was so powerful both are shaking their bodies still moving to try and keep the wave going not ever wanting it to stop...both now panting trying to catch their breath after comming down..Jennifer still gripping on to his shoulders and back to keep him inside her till the wave ends.. As they ride it out to the end...both are looking at each other with a huge smile..Johnathan reaches over and pulls the throw blanket over them and pulls her right in his arms, Jennifer reaching up and running her fingers over his cheeks and lips...oh darling that was the best one yet, I swear after one of these I want to run and write down everything I felt and we did to repeat it again, I mean it's always mind blowing orgasms with you, but every so often we seem to really nail an incredible one that is so powerful and amazing I honestly feel like we're not even in the bed I feel like were on a massive roller coaster ride the tallest fastest one in the world..when we reach the top its so powerful and strong like I can feel myself exploding only I feel you doing the same thing, because yours is pushing mine. that last one...I swear I didn't want to come down from..I was trying to figure out how to keep it going, Johnathan running his finger over her cheeks and following the line of her chin and down her chest to her heart stops and feels her heart still racing, that was pretty intense, I feel the same way, I tried to avert my eyes to see your reaction as I could definitely feel you were right there flying over the top, I swear it was like the roller coaster left the tracks..I tried to look but I felt so incredible I didn't want to come out of it either... They both giggle..She says we sure are great together aren't we? He nods his head yes darling that we are. He says lets try to recapture it in new York. Because I'm not letting you out of my arms for the next two weeks.. No phones, no max, no freeway, no outside interruptions. The second we get in that apartment and shut the door I'm turning the lock on the outside world everyone and everything in I need is right there with me... He winks and taps her nose...you my darling..all I need is just you. She gets tears in her eyes, and says oh Johnathan... 't wait. Now promise me again...no outside world..no getting our selves into the things we always manage to get our selves into. He smiles and says I promise..I've already taken all the necessary precautions.. I've called the office and warned them..everyone is in place to deal with what ever..I've made it very clear to max...we want no calls or interruptions what so ever and unless he's sick the city of LA is burning down he's not to call about a thing..if he does he rings the red phone. If not we will call him. I called the services and the apt is being readied up right now... The kitchen and bar will be stocked, the generator is ready if a storm hits and we loose power..and we can always put in for take out..but as far as I'm concerned we're not opening that door unless we choose to. Jennifer shaking her head...god I love you so much...you haven't left out a thing. I can't wait till we get there. He leans down and kisses her.. Glances at the clock well then Mrs. Hart lets finish packing get dressed tighty up here for poor Max as they both sit up and take in the clothing bomb that went on in here since last night..their dinner attire strewn about the room, their towels from the tub, then the shower, their pjs, the bed looked like bomb hit it, now the clothing they had just changed into was now tossed all over..she laughs..wow...we sure made a mess in here he cracks up and says..we sure did..but hey ya know what? She laughs and says..it was absolutely worth it...kissing his lips she springs up..ok buster lets clean this up and get on our plane and get away to new york, ive got plans for you mister. She streaks off with him chasing behind her helping her pull clothing off the floor.

They manage to get all their clothing put in its propper place, get dressed, Jennifer retouching her make up and putting her hair back in order, she tosses her last items in her small louis vutton bag, turns and heads back into the bedroom to help bring the bags downstairs only to find out that Johnathan aready taken the suit cases to the bottom of the stairs, he enters the bedroom and says is that it sweetheart? She smiles, just this and hands him the makeup case, he takes it And runs it downstairs then runs back to see Jennifer stripping the bed sheets he looks at her winks at him..why don't you load up the trunk with our bags and I'll toss these in the wash for max he says sounds good they hurriedly rush through the last minute chores, then emerging at the front entrance at the same time, max coming around the corner seeing them in the foyer are you two...he stops and looks at them with slight confusion..looking at their clothing he half asks hey..that's not what you..pointing at them, when it dawned on him mid stream and he shakes his head smiling are you two ready? Jennifer's face blushing as she knows max knows they went at it again, says looking in Jonathan's direction who's face is also slightly red, but more of a grin...says yes I just have to run upstairs for my purse darling can you grab my coat I just put ontop of yours..ill be right down. She turns on her heels and runs up to grab her purse Johnathan runs to grab the costs as max grabs his he looks over who still has a grin on his face... Come on Mr H. lets get you two to the airport ..you may not make it to New York at the rate you both are on. He snickers and laughs as he turns and heads out the door Jennifer is making her decent to the second flight of stairs when she hears him and running her hand lotion into her hands her purse about her shoulder Johnathan turns to meet her at the bottom to help her with her coat, what was that about? Johnathan smiling helping her put her coat on says nothing darling..He puts his on and says you look absolutely beautiful as always darling.. He takes her hand and kisses it and takes her hand..both walking to the door..both yell out freeway lets go..boy..he comes running around the corner from eating his lunch..come on boy want to ride along..lets go.. He scurries to the rolls and leaps in..


End file.
